


Loving Your Imperfections

by shadowsrising



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I'll up the archive warning if you want some smut in a later chapter, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, mentioning of characters, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsrising/pseuds/shadowsrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri finds out about a secret that Karkat has been hiding for as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Your Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> a little Vantascest for you guys! it's my first cest fic soooo, here. i do enjoy the ship very much 0u0  
> if you want some smut in a later chapter i will~

You are KANKRI VANTAS and you are waiting for your dancester Karkat to arrive in your dream bubble hive. Today, you are going to confront him about a certain matter you found about him a few days prior. You had found him walking the dream bubbles very soaked, apparently he had come across somebody's bubble and it was raining or something of the sort, and had rushed him to your hive to have a hot shower and hot chocolate. When you had arrived, you brought him to the ablution trap, but was roughly pulled to the side and the door quickly shut in your face. You sighed and went to the nutrition block to prepare the warm beverage. After you were finished and Karkat hadn't come down for a good forty-five minutes, you quietly walked up to the second floor to see the ablution door open slightly. You walked up to it and looked in. What you found; made your eyes widen in shock. Your dancestors arms and chest your littered with scars. Some, you thought, only a couple days old. You backed up a step or two and covered your mouth. Why would he do something like that? He's to precious to have scars that were self-inflicted.

Since them, you have been planning on how this would go.

You had just sat down on your couch when the front door was opened to reveal your short pupil.

"Hey, Kankri," he said a bit quietly. You saw that the bags under his eyes have become more evident, that's why you haven't seen him in a while.

"Karkat," you nodded to him,"I would like to talk to you about something very important."

He had a very confused look on his face, usually you don't ask him a lot of little things, he sat next to you anyway.

You gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his sleeve up, showing you the light grey lines crisscrossing his skin. He tried to yank his arm away, but you kept it firmly in place. When he finally stopped his struggling, you lightly traced a few of the marks and felt him tense, you let go of his wrist and gave him a quick pap. "Why did you do this to yourself," you questioned.

"I... I hate myself."

"What is there to hate?"

"Everything."

You have him a saddened look and brought pulled him over to sit in your lap. Grabbing the uncovered arm, you began kissing every one of his scars. When you were done with that arm, you politely asked for his other arm and he raised it for you.

After that, you saw that Karkat's face was a very deep red, you gave a small smile and kissed his forehead, cheeks, and nose.

"I'm flushed for you Karkat, and I hate to see you do this to yourself. You are a very loved person, never ever doubt that. OK?'

He was crying half-way through your words, red tears staining his cheeks and pants, you kissed those away too. When he was done crying, he fell asleep in your lap after he whispered that he was flushed for you as well. Smiling, you layed the two of you down on the couch with Karkat lying on top of you. 

You're glad that you had found out about your adorable dancestor's secret. It brought the two of you together, and you promise yourself that you will show Karkat how much he is loved.


End file.
